Music Box (Soundtrack)
Were you looking for the Music Box used for few games? :For a similar page listing stock music, see Soundtrack (Stock). A list of music box tracks used by Scott Cawthon as stock music for the Five Nights at Freddy's games. They are mostly played by automatic musical boxes when metal pins seated in a line on a flat comb, created to pulsate by contact with an orbiting cylinder or disc which is driven by a clockwork mechanism. Toreador March Toreador March, also known as "Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre" ("Your toast, I can return it to you"), was composed by Georges Bizet in 1875. It is a "1905 Regina Music Box: Classical Overture" sample from the Music Box Collection album by Hot Ideas Inc. In the first Five Nights at Freddy's game, Freddy Fazbear plays this jingle as his leitmotif when the power runs out or he is in the Kitchen. This also plays when beating Night 5, 6, and 7. The music is later used for some other Five Nights at Freddy's games, including Ultimate Custom Night and Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. A similar tune plays for few original soundtracks by Leon Riskin, such as "Demolition Inevitable" for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and "Minor Corrosion of the Bizet" for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. My Grandfather's Clock My Grandfather's Clock was composed by Henry Clay Work in 1876. The original sample of this music is unknown. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the music serves as the Prize Corner's Music Box. It is also used for Ultimate Custom Night and Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Pop Goes the Weasel Pop! Goes the Weasel was composed in 1852 by an unknown author. The original sample of this music is unknown. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, also in Ultimate Custom Night and Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, the music plays when the Puppet is approaching for an incoming attack. Les Cloches Du Monastère Les Cloches Du Monastère was composed by Louis James Alfred Lefébure-Wély on 1853. It is a "1905 Metal Disc Music Box: Lullaby Waltz" sample from the Music Box Collection album by Hot Ideas Inc. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the music plays after beating Night 5, 6, and 7. In Ultimate Custom Night, it is one of the music to play for soothing Chica and the Puppet. A full version of this music box is used for the Pizza Party ending credits in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Schwanengesang, D 957: "Serenade" Serenade was composed by Franz Schubert in 1828. It is an edited, shorter version of a "Musical Jewelry Box: Long Play; Musical Themes & Anthems" by Sounddogs. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, it serves as a background music for RWQFSFASXC's "Glitch Minigame". In Ultimate Custom Night, it is one of the music to use for soothing Chica and the Puppet. Faites Lui Mes Aveux(From "Faust") Faites Lui Mes Aveux was composed by Charles Gounod in 1859. It is an edited version of a "1880 Music Box with Bells: Waltz About" sample from the Music Box Collection album by Hot Ideas Inc. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, it plays for "BB's Air Adventure" minigame. Parlor Music Parlor Music is composed by an unknown author. It is an edited version of a "1870 Swiss Music Box with Bells: Parlor Music" sample from the Music Box Collection album by Hot Ideas Inc. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, the music plays for "Mangle's Quest" minigame. In Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted, a small snipit of this plays when selecting an item at the Prize Counter. Traditional Folk Song Traditional Folk Song is composed by an unknown author. It is an edited version of a "1805 Swiss Music Snuff Box: Traditional Folk Song" sample from the Music Box Collection album by Hot Ideas Inc. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, the music plays for Toy Chica's "Chica's Party" minigame. Swan Lake: Conclusion Swan Lake: Conclusion was composed by Piotr Illych Tchaikovsky on 1875–76. It is a "Medium Music Box: Flight Of The Swans, Repeating; Vintage Entertainment, Musical Themes & Anthems" sample by Sounddogs. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, the music is used for the "Stage01" minigame. It is later used for Ultimate Custom Night, played as one of the several music to soothe the Puppet and Chica. Waltz in A Major Waltz in A Major was composed by Johannes Brahms on 1865. It is a shorter version of the "Musical Jewelry Box: Long Play, Heavy Clicking Of Winder, Close To Stop; Musical Themes & Anthems" sample by Sounddogs. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, the music played for the "Happiest Day" minigame and the bad ending. Category:Music Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted